Les Pintades
by ptite-ane
Summary: Sirius est un tombeur à peine majeur, entouré par sa basse cour composée de dindes écervelées, de poules piailleuses et de pintades ridicules. Parmi elles Lynna, qui tient à montrer qu'il n'est ni dégradant ni grotesque d'apprécier ainsi un garçon populaire... Bien qu'une seule personne dans tout Poudlard accepte l'écouter sérieusement.


**Les Pintades**

Résumé : Sirius est un tombeur à peine majeur, entouré par sa basse cour composée de dindes écervelées, de poules piailleuses et de pintades ridicules.

Parmi elles Lynna, qui tient à montrer qu'il n'est ni dégradant ni grotesque d'apprécier ainsi un garçon populaire... Bien qu'une seule personne dans tout Poudlard accepte l'écouter sérieusement.

_Note : mon chéri a dit que c'était une fic française, dans le sens de « film français »… L'insulte ultime._

_Cette fic se situe entre 'Amitié Douloureuse' (oh bon sang, j'étais jeune quand j'ai écris cette fic bourrée de fautes XD) et Reconstruction (tout autant bourrée de fautes). _

_Désolée pour la mise en page. J'ignore pourquoi mais ce site refuse désormais tous mes saut de lignes. J'ai tout essayé (mettre des espaces, shift+entrée, pleins de saut de lignes...) rien n'y fait. Donc...gros paquets. Pardon !_

_._

**Les Pintades**

****** . **

-Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'une pintade ? je demande entre deux grelottements.

-Pardon ?

Remus se tourne vers moi et malgré l'averse qui nous tombe dessus je vois de l'incompréhension sur son visage.

-Quand je tentais de séduire Sirius… Et après également, quand je ne faisais que semblant pour m'amuser, je reprend. Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'une idiote sans cervelle qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veux ?

Cette fois, mon ami éclate de rire. Un rire légèrement trop agressif pour ne pas me vexer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il remarque mon regard courroucé qu'il tente de reprendre une allure digne mais échoue : les mouvements de ses épaules trahissent ses rires malgré la main devant sa bouche.

Je feins alors de m'éloigner, outrée, soulevant difficilement mes pieds de la gadoue qui s'est formée autour de nous.

-Pardon, reste ! Lynna !

Il sait que c'est ce que je voulais entendre. Ce n'était pas très difficile et je suis si prévisible. Peut-être même ne désire-t-il pas tant que ça que je reste mais me le demande uniquement pour me faire plaisir. Malgré tout c'est plaisant de jouer à ce jeu : se faire désirer, réclamer… Je ne blesse personne alors pourquoi devrais-je m'en priver ?

Enfin, j'ose à peine tenter ce genre d'approche quand il y a trop de monde alors pourquoi prétendre me justifier quand je n'assume pas ?

-Ce n'est pas contre toi mais avoue que tu n'as pas choisis les bons termes : tu avais tout un plan farfelu pour sortir avec Sirius et pourtant tu ne savais pas du tout ce vers quoi tu naviguais, continue-t-il en s'étranglant à moitié de rire.

-Très drôle, ha-ha, je grommelle, un peu blessée dans mon ego par le fait qu'il me trouve ridicule.

-Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te trouvais pas idiote. C'était un peu embarrassant mais d'une manière très… Brave de ta part de le faire malgré tout. Tu as juste mal choisi ta cible.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil pour juger son expression : il reste écarlate à cause de sa crise d'hilarité mais il a repris un air calme, celui qui me rassure, celui qui me montre qu'il m'écoute, qu'il fait attention à moi. Parfois j'en ai besoin. Pourtant je suis assez sûre de moi en règle générale et je ne doute pas de ce que je fais ou ressens, ce qui peut d'ailleurs blesser ou faire penser que je ne donne pas une réelle importance à mes amis mais c'est uniquement parce que pour moi, il est clair qu'ils sont essentiels.

Je me rapproche d'un pas, sans réfléchir.

Depuis quelque temps je me permets ce genre de gestes : j'ai remarqué que Remus tentait souvent des rapprochements avec moi. Au début je croyais que c'était pour me consoler suite à ma déconvenue amoureuse puis j'ai commencé à douter…

Puis à essayer…

Pour finalement espérer.

-J'ai entendu des gens dire que j'étais une pauvre fille sans cervelle qui ne faisait que suivre Sirius et sa bande de groupies. Comme quoi je détruisais le combat des femmes… Et je me demande pourquoi elles disaient ça.

-Elles sont peut-être jalouse de ta proximité… Je veux dire « encore » jalouses.

Je réfléchis un moment. Cette réponse me semble trop facile.

-Elles ont peur, Lynna. Peur de voir qu'elles n'ont pas ton courage ni ta force. Qu'elles n'ont pas les tripes pour s'approcher d'un garçon qu'elles apprécient et la prochaine fois tu devrais leur dire ça.

-A quoi cela pourrait-il servir ? Ca les blesserait, or je ne veux blesser personne.

-Alors pourquoi en parles-tu ? continue Remus.

Je réfléchis, toujours sous la pluie. Ils devraient créer des petits belvédères dans le parc pour éviter qu'on se trempe à la place d'arbre casseur-de-figure ! Franchement, qui a eu l'idée d'acheter ce saule cogneur ? Ce n'est pas comme si un grand trésor était dissimulé à Poudlard, ni pour protéger quoique ce soit : s'ils voulaient empêcher des intrus de passer, autant le placer près du portail.

Peut-être que ce sont les professeurs de potions et ceux de botanique qui l'ont réclamés. Bientôt ils vont demander à ce qu'on loge un dragon dans le hall : il ne faudrait pas qu'il prenne froid le pauvre, avec cette vilaine pluie. C'est Hagrid qui serait content.

Et puis quelle idée m'a prise de suivre mon meilleur ami dehors par ce temps ? Pourquoi ne sommes-nous tout simplement pas resté avec les autres au stade de Quidditch pour voir le match ? Certes on serait mouillés mais au moins on ne serait pas seuls.

Ah oui, c'est justement pour cette raison que je l'ai suivi. Pour qu'on soit seuls.

Et c'est également pour ça que je parle de ce sujet : pour être certaine que Remus ne me voie pas comme les autres.

Je me mets à rougir face à cette pensée.

-« Bande de groupie », je répète dans un murmure. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on prenne mes amies pour des idiotes. Je veux que ce soit clair.

-Et toi tu passes après ? Tu n'es pas idiotes, parfois un peu téméraire mais tu es remarquable.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face aux compliments malheureusement, Remus me tourne le dos… Son attention a été détournée par quelque chose ? Je tends le cou et me met sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir mais j'arrive à peine à distinguer la silhouette sombre de la forêt interdite. Quelle averse !

-Oui mais ce n'est pas ce qui est primordial pour moi. Pourquoi croit-on que mes amies, juste parce qu'elles aiment flirter avec un garçon, ne sont que des gourdes ? Nous aussi on a des rêves, on a peur de ce qui se passe dehors, on a des ambitions et on a des conseils que ce soit pour des trucs d'adolescents ou pour des problèmes de famille. Alors c'est quoi la différence, entre ces prétentieuses et nous ?

Je remarque que Remus eu un imperceptible mouvement des épaules à l'énonciation de problème de famille. Pourtant, l'année dernière, il m'avait assurée qu'il n'allait en réalité pas voir sa mère malade durant ses jours d'absences. Qu'en fait c'était lui qui avait un problème. Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander quoi : des idées cherchent à s'imposer dans mon esprit mais je refuse d'y réfléchir, voir même de les regarder. C'est comme si on me tapotait l'épaule mais que je refusai de me retourner. Je pense que c'est privé et j'aimerai qu'il m'en parle lui-même. Sans que je n'ai à le forcer.

Ce qui est bizarre c'est que même si sa mère n'a rien, d'après ce qu'il me raconte, il continue de quitter le château régulièrement. Puis, le jour de son retour, il me fixe jusqu'à ce que j'aille vers lui et il en profite pour prendre la fuite. Je n'y comprends pas grand-chose… J'ai l'impression que c'est évident mais que je reste trop idiote pour comprendre.

Sans compter son attitude particulièrement instable et frustrante quand on est que tous les deux. J'adore et déteste à la fois !

Comme pour me réconforter il s'avance vers moi et entoure mes épaules d'un bras. Ces contacts toujours plus fréquents m'étonnaient encore il y a quelques mois. Désormais ils me troublent carrément… Mais peut-être que ça ne veut rien dire pour lui. Pourtant c'est lui qui a commencé, moi j'ai juste joué le jeu.

Je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser !

-Ce qu'elles voient surtout c'est que vous semblez à la botte de Sirius. Je sais que c'est faux mais elles ne comprennent pas pourquoi tant de filles se réunissent autour d'un garçon pour glousser et créer des ersatz de séduction.

-Hey ! C'est super de glousser. D'accord, j'ai honte quand je glousse mais j'ai aussi honte quand je mange trop de glace. C'est pareil.

C'est agréable de rire. Bon, je comprends que quand on essaye d'étudier ou qu'on veut se reposer, c'est énervant d'entendre du bruit mais pourquoi s'en prendre au gloussement ? Qu'en est-il du reniflement, de la narine qui siffle, de la gorge enrouée, des chaussures qui frottent le sol ? On a tous des aspects un peu ridicules et j'ai décidé d'assumer celui-là !

C'est vrai que les autres sont bien pire… Comme cette fois où je suis tombée alors que je ne bougeais pas.

Je ne m'explique toujours pas comment c'est arrivé. La théorie de la malédiction reste la plus plausible.

-Tu grossis quand tu glousses ? me taquine Remus.

-Tu me trouves grosse ? je m'exclame, effarée, sentant toute ma confiance en moi s'écraser à terre comme les gouttes de pluie.

Remus m'offre un sourire aimable puis m'attire avec lui vers les murs du château. Est-ce que je dois faire un régime ? Arrêter de manger ? Rien que cette pensée me donne faim. Je vais donc rater mon régime ! Zut. Tant pis, je ferai du sport. Ah mais non je n'ai pas le temps et je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voit gesticuler n'importe comment. Et mes cheveux vont devenir sales à cause de la transpiration.

Donc on en revient au régime. Je vais me gaver de haricots verts et de salade. Beuuuh…

-Non, tu es bien comme tu es, mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire au sujet de Sirius ? déclare-t-il précipitamment.

Youpi ! Pas besoin de régime ! Pour fêter ça, je vais me resservir du dessert trois fois ce soir ! Je peux me le permettre.

-Oui, mais c'est justement ça qui est super, je dis avec un enthousiasme débordant qui tire en partie son origine de ma décision de non-régime. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais on est tous en manque d'affection, de tendresse… Or flirter de cette manière, c'est un bonheur incroyable ! On a le droit à des compliments, des gestes attentionnés sans rien offrir en retour, mis à part un peu d'attention. On en a besoin, tous, mais seuls certains veulent se lancer dans une relation sérieuse.

Nous nous adossons aux murs un peu moins trempés que nous, et le tissu de ma robe de sorcier me glace le dos.

-C'est un peu de la triche, non ? murmure Remus, ses traits devenant plus durs.

-Pour certains peut-être mais ce n'est pas un choix à vie de toute façon. J'ai bien décidé d'arrêter afin de passer plus de temps avec Lily par exemple mais si tu prends Sue : elle, sa priorité c'est d'avoir des super notes pour entrer dans le Département de la Justice Magique. Alors au lieu de perdre du temps, elle a décidé de chercher l'attention nécessaire à son bonheur ainsi qu'un ami à travers le garçon le plus extraverti et le plus séduisant de l'école.

-C'est presque terrifiant dit ainsi : vous utilisez Sirius comme un objet, déclare Remus, atterré mais conservant un air amusé.

J'affiche un sourire désolée avant de changer d'argumentation :

-Bon, Sue est un cas à part je te l'accorde mais il y a des gens qui s'entendent mieux avec les garçons comme Sirius, comme il y en a d'autres pour qui il serait presque impossible de lui parler sans l'insulter. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est pas parce qu'il a déjà plein d'amis qu'il serait idiot de chercher à en faire partie. Au contraire, ça permet de rencontrer davantage de monde.

Remus soupire et lève les yeux vers les nuages sombres qui surplombent le parc de Poudlard.

-Je pense que c'est ça que les élèves ont le plus de mal à assimiler : qu'une personne qui a plein d'ami puisse réellement être proche d'eux tous. Moi-même, au fond, je crois que c'est impossible. En fait, les gens cherchent des contacts mais pas forcément de l'amitié, juste une parole ou un moyen de partager une expérience. De se faire entendre. Et Sirius leur offre cette occasion de s'exprimer. Pourtant, encore une fois c'est comme si les gens se mentaient. Dire que Sirius a plein d'amis est un mensonge. Dire qu'il a plein de « potes », ça c'est vrai.

J'acquiesce à mon tour en regardant mes jolies chaussures recouvertes de boue : ça va me prendre des heures pour les nettoyer. Voilà à quoi ça mène de vouloir être coquette : à une perte de temps. Mais c'est tellement réconfortant d'avoir une belle image de soi, de s'aimer autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Ca permet de se dire que, un jour, peut-être, quelqu'un tombera amoureux de nous et ça met du baume au cœur dans les moments un peu moins chaleureux.

-Et si Sirius n'avait pas eu autant de « potes » comme tu le dis, on ne se serait jamais rencontré, je marmonne en souriant.

L'absence de réponse chez Remus m'intrigue et lorsque mon regard se pose sur lui je remarque qu'il réfléchit avec un sourire mauvais.

-Tu te demandes si je t'aurais quand même embarqué dans la cabine d'essayage alors que j'étais à moitié nue, c'est ça ?

-C'est comme ça qu'on s'est réellement parlé pour la première fois alors je me demande sincèrement si la présence d'amis étaient nécessaire ou non.

Je tente de lui mettre une gifle à l'arrière du crâne, sans grand succès. Et le résultat c'est que ma main est trempée maintenant qu'elle est sortie de sa confortable petite poche. Il m'énerve. Et il me fait rire en même temps. Et ça m'énerve encore plus ! Pourquoi les garçons arrivent à me faire réagir ainsi ?

-En parlant de ça, tu savais que Kathy veux attendre le mariage pour sa première fois ?

-Sérieusement ? s'étonne Remus. Pourtant je croyais que c'était elle justement la plus intéressée par Sirius !

Je sais que les garçons aiment bien quand je leur raconte ce genre de chose : ils ont rarement le courage d'admettre que pas mal de concepts féminins les dépassent mais ils restent polis la plupart du temps. Je me demande s'ils en parlent entre eux ou si c'est un sujet pas assez « viril ». Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'ils écoutent ce que j'ai à dire dans ces moments-là. Ou peut-être que je me trompe totalement.

-Oui et non. On en a parlé hier, on la taquinait au sujet du match d'aujourd'hui, comme quoi elle pourrait faire la fête avec le reste de l'équipe et elle nous a avoué que pour elle, ce ne sera pas avant son mariage. D'un côté je la comprends…

Remus reste bouche-bée et il me regarde comme si je venais de lui avouer que j'envisageais d'aller du côté de Voldemort.

-Quoi ?

-Toi aussi tu veux attendre le mariage ? demande-t-il d'une toute petite voix, ahuri.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est son choix à elle et je le respecte, c'est très bien qu'elle sache ce qu'elle veut, et moi je désire autre chose voilà tout. Ce que je tenais à exprimer c'est que vu qu'elle ne va rien faire avec un homme avant un petit moment elle choisit une sorte d'alternative à la relation habituelle de petit-copain : flirter avec Sirius est divertissant et en même temps ça l'aide à ne pas être trop à la ramasse pour le jour J.

-Tu t'imaginais te marier à Sirius quand tu étais amoureuse de lui ? demande mon ami avec un sourire malicieux.

Je rougis puis fais non de la tête. Il continue de me fixer et je finis par lâcher :

-Je préférais me concentrer sur l'instant présent ! Ca m'a traversé l'esprit mais je n'y pensais pas plus que ça, et puis ce n'est vraiment pas le sujet ! Pourquoi tu parles de ça ? je finis à toute vitesse, légèrement paniquée et honteuse. Pour en revenir à Kathy…

-Je vois. Lynna Black, ça ne sonne pas terrible.

-_Pour en revenir à Kathy_, j'insiste en sentant mes joues se réchauffer, sa relation avec Sirius est probablement le meilleur aspect de cette situation, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Remus hausse les épaules, peu convaincus.

-Je peux comprendre que vous restiez avec lui parce qu'il est sympa, pour compenser, voir même que vous profitiez de cette situation pour sensibiliser certains aux sujets qui vous touchent le plus, contrairement à Lily…

-On en parle toute, qu'on drague ou non, qu'on soit populaire ou pas. Mais c'est vrai que vous expliquer doucement pourquoi le racisme, le harcèlement et le viol sont des sujets si graves semble plus efficace que vous aboyer dessus, je ricane pour dissimuler mes réelles peurs à ce sujets. Ou ne rien dire du tout.

-C'est surtout beaucoup plus agréable et moins agressif. Cependant j'ai toujours cette impression que vous l'utilisez. C'est mon ami malgré tout et je sais qu'il apprécie également cette position cependant… J'ai peur qu'un jour ça tourne mal. Que l'une de ces filles abuse de la situation.

Je le regarde, perdue.

-Comment pourrais-t-on en abuser ? je demande.

A mes yeux c'est plutôt les garçons qui manipulent les filles. Bon, c'est un cliché mais Sirius ne me paraît pas comme quelqu'un de « manipulable ». D'ailleurs cette relation avec Sirius permet également d'apprendre ce qu'il faut à ce sujet sans nécessairement tomber dans un piège.

L'expérience, comme la douleur, n'est pas toujours nécessaire.

-Vous le voyez d'une seule manière, sous une seule facette. Enfin, toi non mais les autres donnent cette impression. Sirius n'est pas qu'un offreur de tendresse : il a ses propres sentiments, ses envies, ses besoins, ses rêves… Et j'ai peur qu'il sacrifie cela pour une fille qui ne souhaitait qu'un flirt, rien de plus. Ou qu'à force il se perde dans toutes ces prétentions et ne puisse plus faire confiance.

-En d'autre terme… Tu as peur qu'il tombe amoureux de la mauvaise personne, c'est ça ?

Remus ne dit plus rien mais me fixe droit dans les yeux. C'est perturbant, désagréable même mais je ne veux pas briser ce contact.

-Ce n'est pas le travail de James de s'en assurer ? je tente de plaisanter, ne trouvant aucune réponse.

-Non : je dois être certain qu'il ne se blesse pas lui-même, James quant à lui doit garantir qu'il ne blesse personne, répond mon ami avec un air grave qui me fait regretter ma plaisanterie.

Je déglutis bruyamment. Il semble beaucoup plus adulte avec cette expression malgré ses mèches qui lui tombent maladroitement devant le visage. Bien que Sirius et James soient plus grand et semblent plus vieux c'est malgré tout Remus qui dégage le plus cette aura adulte que je ne saisis pas parfaitement. Je l'ai remarqué ces derniers mois, quand son comportement envers moi a changé. Beaucoup de mes amies ne supportent pas ça, trouvent qu'il se prend trop la tête et qu'il se croit supérieur aux autres. Je sais que c'est faux mais je n'arrive pas non plus à m'expliquer ce que c'est.

Ca m'envoûte, c'est tout.

Soudain je me rappelle des événements de l'an passé : Sirius avait semble-t-il incité Snape à faire je ne sais quoi. Personne n'a voulu m'expliquer clairement les événements de cette nuit là mais Remus m'a avoué avoir risqué de blesser grièvement l'ancien ami de Lily. Je ne sais pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi flegmatique que lui pourrait blesser un Serpentard utilisant la magie noire mais ce qui est certain c'est que James a sauvé la vie de ce dernier.

C'est peut-être de ça dont il veut parler.

Une goutte commence à se former au bout d'une des mèches qui pend devant ses yeux.

Je sors à nouveau ma main de ma poche puis la passe dans ses cheveux afin d'arranger ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles. Ce n'est qu'en croisant à nouveau son regard et en remarquant ses joues rouges que je m'aperçois que ce geste est très embarrassant. Pourquoi je ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir ?

Voilà, je rougis à nouveau.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on ne joue pas les chiennes de gardes ? je décide de murmurer malgré ma gorge serrée et ma voix chevrotante.

Remus laisse un petit éclat de rire s'échapper de ses lèvres et ça m'émeut plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre. Je ne veux pas le voir triste, son bonheur me trouble. Je ne gère plus rien depuis trop longtemps.

-On est aussi ses amies : si jamais une fille avec de mauvaises attentions s'approche de lui, on en fait de la charpie ! J'ai servi d'exemple, je soupire en tentant de plaisanter mais je n'y arrive qu'à moitié.

-N'essaye pas d'en rire s'il te plaît.

-Tu savais que j'ai encore une cicatrice ? je continue en me forçant à sourire, ne pouvant plus m'arrêter sur ma lancée.

Je pointe du doigt un point dans mon dos mais Remus me saisit le poignet et me force à l'éloigner de ce que j'indiquais.

-Arrête ! Ne te traite pas comme ça.

Je baisse la tête, légèrement honteuse. Je ne sais pas comment parler de mon passage à tabac. J'aimerai en discuter mais je n'ai pas les mots. Je ne les ai pas encore trouvés. Alors j'en rigole bien que ça me blesse. Je me moque de ce souvenir douloureux, difficile, désagréable sans savoir si ça m'aide ou non. Pourtant j'ai besoin qu'on m'interdise d'y trouver des raisons, des excuses pour mes agresseurs… Comme il vient de le faire.

A moitié perdue dans mes propos et très embarrassée par la gravité de la voix de mon ami, je tente de retrouver mes mots.

-Je… Ce que je voulais dire c'est que malgré certains cavaliers seuls, ces filles ont un cœur gros comme ça. On aime les histoires d'amour ou au moins regarder les efforts des autres pour apprendre d'elles. Il y en a juste certaines qui gèrent moins bien leur violence. Ou se prennent trop au sérieux.

Il hésite un instant puis relâche brusquement mon bras. Je sens la pression autour de ma peau bien qu'elle n'existe plus. C'est très étrange, à la fois chaud et très désagréable. Je me sens un peu mal.

Pendant un long moment, nous restons contre le mur à écouter la pluie tomber. Je ne sais plus comment relancer la conversation. On perçoit à peine les cris d'exultation provenant du stade. Finalement, après avoir levé les pieds pour éviter de me retrouver complètement avalée par la boue, je fais signe à Remus de marcher un peu. On sera moins protégé mais j'ai besoin de bouger. Ce dernier semble revenir de loin, comme s'il s'était perdu dans ses pensée puis, après un léger mouvement de tête, me suit.

-C'est un peu injuste non ? Parce qu'on a plein d'amis, on en attire encore plus, murmure Remus en regardant le ciel.

Les gouttes qui lui tombent sur le visage ne lui font pas mal ? Ce n'est pas douloureux mais c'est tellement désagréable de recevoir une goutte qui arrive à toute vitesse sur la paupière… puis les sentir couler le long de la joue jusqu'au menton, c'est assez fatigant. J'espère ne pas attraper froid.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais été jalouse des élèves populaires… Quand j'étais seule je voulais retrouver mes amis, toi et Lily, mais sinon je ne m'intéresse pas trop aux autres… Enfin je veux dire… Non, pas ça ! je me reprends précipitamment, me rendant compte de ce que je viens de déclarer.

-Tu es égocentrique, déclare Remus dans un soupir et je ne sais pas s'il me taquine ou me critique sérieusement.

Aïe ! Je me sens mal, voilà, il me méprise, il me trouve moche de l'intérieur.

-Non… Pour moi les « autres » ce sont les gens que je vois mais dont je ne connais pas grand-chose. C'est différent de la catégorie « ami ». Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis s'il te plaît. Tu sais bien que je vous adore.

Un léger sourire en coin apparaît sur les lèvres de Remus et je ne sais si c'est de dépit ou d'amusement.

-Ce que tu penses ne changera pas l'opinion des jaloux, cependant. Pour beaucoup, et j'en ai fait parti, quelqu'un de populaire est quelqu'un qui profite de tous sans rien donner en retour.

Je fronce les sourcils sous la réflexion. Est-ce réellement le cas ?

-Enfin, je dis ça probablement parce que je suis introverti : être avec trop de monde me fatigue. Sirius et James sont le parfait opposé.

-Non.

-Pardon ? demande Remus avec un air sarcastique. Je pense mieux connaître mes...

-Je ne parlais pas de James et Sirius. Je voulais réagir à ta remarque. Même un autre que Sirius pourrait apprendre en étant entouré. AU pire il pourrait être remis à sa place dans le cas où il se comporterait mal.

-A condition que ses amis soit sincères et non pas seulement intéressés, soupire Remus.

Je lui jette un regard blessé qui l'étonne.

-Cette fois je ne parlais pas de toi. Je pensais davantage aux Serpentard, ceux qui entourent Snape par exemple et qui ne sont ses « amis » que quand ça les arrangent.

J'acquiesce avec tristesse. Lily a bien fait de s'éloigner de ce garçon. Je me demande s'il se rend compte qu'il a perdu la seule personne qui osait le défendre. Non pas que je souhaite qu'il soit malheureux mais ça m'énerverait tellement qu'il ne se rende pas compte de la valeur de ma meilleure amie.

-En tout cas je doute que Sirius soit concerné. Je veux dire que je ne pense pas que l'une d'entre nous lui souhaite du mal ou cherche à le berner. Justement, notre exagération montre nos véritables sentiments tout en laissant une porte ouvert à d'éventuelles amoureuses véritable. Enfin, sans sous-valoriser nos propre sentiments.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne doute pas de vos intentions, rajoute Remus précipitamment remarquant mon regard courroucé, mais tu ne vois pas les choses de la même manière que ceux qui sont étrangers à la situation.

Je ne répond pas, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il cherche à m'expliquer.

-Vous êtes intimidante donc c'est un peu normale que face à un tel obstacle, elles deviennent agressives.

-Intimidantes ? Tu veux dire qu'on fait peur ?

Remus se tend un instant avant de s'adosser un peu plus au mur du château en regardant ses pieds.

-Vous êtes toutes… très jolies. Et j'imagine bien que pour les autres filles c'est difficile de se comparer à vous. C'est la même chose des deux côté : des types de Poufsouffle disaient que ce n'était pas la peine de tenter leur chance vu que vous aviez Sirius.

J'écarquille les yeux tandis que mon cerveau assimile l'information doucement.

Des garçons ?

-Qui ça ?! Quelle année ? Vas-y raconte ? Ils parlaient de qui ? Sue, je parie ! Ou alors...

Remus fait un pas en arrière, terrifié par mon engouement un peu trop violent et je me rend compte que je me suis presque jeté sur lui.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ils en parlaient en sortant des toilettes, je n'allais pas me mettre à les suivre pour en savoir plus tout de même ? réplique-t-il avec agacement, son regard évitant le mien.

-Oh. Dommage.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça de toute façon ? me reproche Remus.

Serait-il fâché ?

-C'est amusant de savoir. Sans compter que ça permet d'éviter un bon nombre de malentendu. J'en sais quelque chose ! je rajoute avec un soupir.

Remus récupère son sourire narquois dans l'instant.

-Enfin, tu peux comprendre que pour d'autres filles, vous voir toutes autour de lui, c'est réellement décourageant.

-Je peux le comprendre. Pour autant, doit-on abandonner tous ses amis juste « au cas où » quelqu'un d'extérieur serait amoureux ? je demande amèrement.

-Non, je suis d'accord que c'est un peu idiot comme concept mais ça explique pourquoi certains et certaines deviennent un peu hostiles en vous voyant ainsi. Ca donne l'impression de devoir se battre contre des rivales. Bien que tu ne sois plus amoureuse de Sirius, ajoute-t-il lorsqu'il me voit ouvrir la bouche pour l'interrompre.

Je souris, rassurée que Remus me croie lorsque je lui dis que je ne suis plus amoureuse de Sirius, qu'il comprenne que moi et mes amies avons le droit d'agir comme bon nous semble tant qu'on ne blesse personne… Et qu'il ne me prenne pas pour une idiote ou une fille facile.

Ca me rassure… Pour beaucoup de raisons.

Cependant une partie de mon esprit souffre puérilement que tout le monde ne voit pas les choses à ma manière.

Plus jeune, je considérais les filles qui se faisaient coquettes, jolies, attirante comme des idiotes. Puis j'ai grandis et je me suis rendue compte que se faire jolie était très agréable, très réconfortant et que fréquenter des garçons populaire était amusant sans que je ne m'égare pour autant.

Et puis même si parfois j'ai du mal à m'en convaincre, il y a toujours cette partie de moi qui est certaine que Sirius n'est pas le genre de garçon à profiter des faiblesses. Il est loyal et bon. Il veut s'amuser sans faire de mal aux autres si possible.

C'est quelqu'un de bien.

Sans m'en rendre compte nous avons marché jusqu'au hall du château. J'espère que Rusard n'est pas là, sinon on risque de passer un sale moment avec nos chaussures recouverte de boue. Sans compter qu'avec toute cette pluie, je risque bel et bien d'attraper froid.

Cependant cette balade m'a fait du bien. Parler aussi calmement avec Remus sans personne autour, pouvoir mettre des mots surs mes interrogations. Comprendre des choses qui étaient hors de portée...

-Enfin, il y a encore un point qui me pose problème dans ces reproches, je marmonne.

-Lequel ? me demande Remus poliment.

Je le regarde un moment. On est boueux, trempés jusqu'à l'os, les cheveux plaqués contre nos fronts et nos joues.

Ce dernier point, c'est à moi de me le prouver. Je n'ai pas à attendre l'avis des autres justement. J'avance d'un pas et glisse ma main contre la nuque brûlante de Remus pour le pousser dans ma direction avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je voulais juste me prouver que… Que je ne rabaissais pas les femmes à celles qui attendent qu'on leur accorde de l'attention. C'est fait, je termine dans un petit gloussement peut-être idiot mais que j'assume sans problème.


End file.
